Fairy Tales
by R. Liam
Summary: Some things you’ve already read before, from a long time ago. But this time, they're seen from a different point of view. SasuNaru. [short, in progress]


**Fairy Tales: **Some things you've already read before, from a long time ago. But this time, they're seen from a different point of view.

** Yaoi - SasuNaru**

* * *

**Seashells**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

The story took place in a small, decent house near the beach. There lived a boy with raven hair, named Sasuke Uchiha. His parents and an older brother (who looked incredibly like him) could've been living with Sasuke in a house ten times bigger than Sasuke's cottage, but Sasuke chose to fly near the south. His parents did not ask him why. 

This boy Sasuke has been living here for few years, with nobody but his golden retriever, Sho. He has gotten Sho as a gift from Kakashi Hatake, a good old friend. Kakashi had thought that Sasuke should always have company, even if the boy always preferred to be alone. But even Sasuke would not admit it to anyone, he enjoyed Sho's company more than he thought.

During days with beautiful sunsets, Sasuke would take out all of his painting tools and would paint by the shore. His dog Sho would silently follow his master and would watch the sun as it set. When he got bored, Sho would just sleep and would only wake up once he heard Sasuke's voice, telling him that they would be coming back inside.

When Sasuke did not paint, he would put on his rubber slippers and he would call Sho. The door to his house would open and the rays of the setting sun would see them head out for a quiet walk by the beach. Sometimes, Sasuke would comb the sands for shells that weren't destroyed by the strong waves and he would hang them on his walls.

Sasuke did not like to think of himself as a recluse. In fact, on better days, he would drive down to town, with Sho on the passenger seat and they would spend the day with Kakashi. If Kakashi was not around, Sho and Sasuke usually took pleasure in annoying cousin Neji – Sasuke's cousin who has hobby of collecting fine art pieces.

On nights when the rain fell a little heavier by the beach, instead of sitting by their porch, Sasuke and Sho would sit by the living room and eat their dinner. The TV was tuned to the local news and occasionally switched to a different channel when there came a commercial.

This was supposed to be a quiet night just like any other.

However, Sho's behavior suddenly became alert. He started to sense something curious as his eyes stared through their screen door. Sasuke must have noticed Sho's restlessness, "What's up, Sho?" He put down his rice bowl but he didn't have time to align his chopsticks on its side as Sho suddenly barked once and ran off outside.

After grabbing his flashlight by the coffee table, Sasuke chased after him, cursing at the coldness of the rain that wet his hair. Sho continued to bark madly as he ran, and Sasuke pointed his light to the direction Sho was running off to. The rain made it difficult to run fast in the sand, Sasuke noticed.

Sasuke stopped on tracks as Sho seemed to have stopped his running too. His dog could have spotted what he was barking at. Sasuke jogged as fast as he could to his dog, his flashlight still aimed. From where he was, he couldn't make out of whatever it was Sho was sniffing at because of the strong downpour.

It wasn't until he was a few steps away when Sasuke realized it was a body. He dashed towards it and quickly rolled the person on his back, all the while hoping that it wasn't a dead one… or he would really freak out. What he saw made him look again.

It was a blonde boy.

Sasuke silently thanked his swimming coach for teaching him how to perform CPR when he was only 12. Sasuke was about to retrieve his old learned knowledge, when he realized that the boy had a steady pulse rate and was breathing steadily. That was odd, people who drowned did not breathe.

So, the blonde stranger was just unconscious and very naked. Sasuke lifted the man in his arms and told Sho that they'd be heading home.

Sasuke did not waste anytime when they reached home. He immediately laid the stranger on his only bed, grabbed a towel and dried him off. He grabbed one of his large shirts and put it carefully on the blonde. The shirt being oversized was really helpful, since it would cover mostly past the blonde's hips.

When the blonde was dried and clean, Sasuke put his blanket around the stranger and hoped that by tomorrow he'd be alright. He was certainly glad that the man was still alive, but it was still strange to find him like that. It was as if he was thrown alive just by the shore and that he really did not get into the water. But that didn't explain why his blonde hair was wet from salt water.

He could sleep on his couch tonight and tomorrow, maybe he could help the stranger go back to where he came from. Sasuke didn't have much to do anyway.

So, when the sun came up again on the following day, Sasuke stretched his back and winced at some of his aching muscles. His couch was too small for him.

He glanced at his wall clock and cursed at the time of the day. It was late already! His guest … the stranger could have took off and took something with him… or he could have thought that he kidnapped or …

Pessimistic thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke opened his bedroom door (with a creak of protest) and saw what he thought to be something ethereal. The blonde boy had stunningly blue eyes. His hair, catching the faint light of the morning's sun rays through his window, seemed to glow. He couldn't take his eyes away.

"Hi." Sasuke managed to say, as articulately as he could.

But the blonde only looked back at him.

"It's not what you think…" Sasuke started. "I mean, I didn't kidnap you and held you for ransom."

Sasuke's really oversized shirt seemed to be out of place on that beautiful blonde.

_Next thought. _"I…I found you last night by the shore." Sasuke could recall that he thought that the blonde was dead and that the body by the sand was just a corpse. "You were unconscious." the blonde was still staring at him intently. It was unnerving. Sasuke thought of other things as background thought instead, as he scratched his head, "I didn't do anything … I mean, anything bad." He continued, "…to you."

The blonde was not replying to him at all.

"What's your name?" was the first question that Sasuke had thought. "I'm Sasuke, and you're in my house." Sasuke felt awkward, but he had to assure this man that he didn't mean any harm. He decided to take a few steps closer to the bed, just to get close enough to shake the hand of the other man as part of Sasuke's self-introduction.

When Sasuke offered his hand, the blonde just looked at it, then blinked back up at him.

Sasuke cleared his throat and withdrew his hand back. He assumed that the blonde just didn't know handshakes. "So, what's your name?" Sasuke asked again.

The blonde opened his mouth slightly, as if he was about to say something. But no voice came out. The blonde sighed and he touched his own neck.

"Oh you can't speak?" When the blonde shook his head, Sasuke felt glad that at least the stranger could understand him. Sasuke was beginning to feel weird just hearing his own voice in a conversation, being the quiet person that he was. Sasuke looked around his desk for a pen and paper and handed them to the blonde. "Write it down instead." When the stranger was offered the pen and paper, he only stared at it and looked back at Sasuke again. "You don't write either?"

The blonde just shook his head.

Sasuke sighed. He really wanted to know his name.

But after a long game of charades, Sasuke was actually pleased that he was able to find out the blonde's name.

Na. Ru. To.

Strange name, really. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and gave it a little squeeze, "Pleased to meet you, Naruto."

* * *

... to be continued.

* * *


End file.
